Fireplaces have become increasingly commonplace in homes, businesses, and other buildings. A fireplace may provide many benefits, including the creation of an aesthetically-pleasing arrangement of flames and sounds. A variety of different types of fireplaces are available, including solid-fuel, gas, and electric. Each type of fireplace is typically mounted in an enclosure defined by a wall of a structure.
While the advantages of a fireplace are apparent, there are also disadvantages in the installation, use, and maintenance of a fireplace. Installation of a fireplace may be costly and time consuming, requiring the creation of a hole in a wall, an exhaust structure to exhaust combusted air, and the installation of the various components of the fireplace itself. Further, the space requirements of a conventional fireplace can be prohibitive. Also, use of the fireplace can be inconvenient, requiring, for example, the replacement of fuel if the fireplace is a solid-fuel burning fireplace. In addition, maintenance for a fireplace can be costly.
Therefore, it would be desirable to create a fireplace that can provide the typical benefits of a fireplace while reducing installation, size, use, and maintenance costs.